chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Bradley
Grace 'Gracie' Amelia Bradley is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 3: Renegade. Grace is currently 18 years old, and works at Basil's Pizzeria. She has recently graduated from George Washington High. She has the abilities of Enhanced Mental Advancement, Bridging and Amplification. Grace will manifest one more ability. Appearance Grace is 18 years old, but she has been able to pass for an adult for several years by now, and often did. While she is not tall, at the average height of 5ft 7, Grace has quite an outgoing personality, which means she normally has a smile on her face and makes her seem older and more mature. She inherited her dark brown eyes from her mother, but apart from that, most of her features come from her father. She received the average height, dark brown hair and tanned skin tone from him. For clothing, Grace tends to chose nice clothes, which amplify her best features, and while she does not spend a lot of time on fashion, she knows what does and doesn't suit her. Abilities The first ability Grace manifested is the ability of Enhanced Mental Advancement. She manifested this ability a few years ago, although she barely noticed, as she is naturally highly intelligent. The ability means she has a very high IQ and a very powerful mind, meaning she has a very good memory, she can grasp difficult concepts very easily and is capable of understanding things very easily, even things that could baffle geniuses. Grace's second ability is the ability of Bridging. She is able to create all types of bridges. In addition to making literal physical bridges - of all designs and sizes imaginable with little difficulty - she is also able to create metaphoric ones too, such as bridges to overcome problems, and bridges between people to repair relationships should they have fallen out. ]]Grace's third ability is Amplification and she has manifested this recently. This is the ability to improve and enhance several things within oneself and others. The ability can be used like ability augmentation, manipulating other abilities to make them stronger and more powerful, even to the point where one would lose control of one's ability. It can also be used on brain power, although Grace's brain power is already greatly amplified, and can also be used to improve physical speed or strength, or amplify development. It can improve skills and amplify the senses of oneself or another. There is no sign when this ability is used, apart from the result, as it doesn't leave any mark and there is no spark or light or sound produced. Family & Relationships *Mother - Samantha Lawrence *Father - Jacob Bradley *Step-Mother - Paula Bradley *Step-Father - Roy Lawrence *Maternal Half-Sisters - Bethany and Sandra Lawrence *Paternal Half-Brother - Jerry Bradley Home Grace spent her first few years living with her father and his girlfriend, but she moved out when his girlfriend became pregnant, moving in with her mother, step-father and two half sisters, Beth and Sandra, in their house in down-town Washington. The house was quite small for five people, and Beth and Sandra shared a bedroom until Grace moved out. Their home was always a mess, no matter what the occasion was, and it was almost impossible to find anything. Grace's room was over the garage, and while she loved her family, she couldn't wait to leave the house. She moved out a few weeks ago, when she began arguing with her mother even more, and Sandra moved into her old room. Grace then lived in Boston's spare room, with Boston and his girlfriend, Pippy, in Boston's apartment. However, after her relationship with her teacher Matthew Harper was revealed, her parents insisted that she move back home, as they believed that living with an adult couple had influenced her. Personality Grace is normally outgoing, to say the least. She enjoys talking to people, and making new friends. While she is not the most popular girl at her school, she is all round happy. She gets along amazingly well with her co-workers, and enjoys seeing them, at work and in her spare time. She finds herself a lot closer to them, than she is to anyone at school. Grace is smart, naturally, without the help of her ability, Enhanced Mental Advancement, and slides by with higher than average grades with no effort. Etymology Grace is often called Gracie, but her name means "Good will" in Greek. Her middle name means "Work; effort; strain" in Germanic, and Amelia also has the meaning "Work of the Lord" in Hebrew. The Arabic meaning is "Hope, expectation, aspiration". Her surname, Bradley, means "Broad wood" in English. History Grace grew up in Washington, with divorced parents. While neither of her parents are religious, Grace believes strongly in God. She lived with her father, until she was thirteen, when she decided to try living her mum and her new husband, Roy. While she fights with her mother constantly, and they disagree on most things, she does not wish to live with her father, as she doesn't want to get in the way of her new baby brother who is only a few months old. She did not feel very welcome at either home, and while she does love her siblings, she fights with her whole family regularly. Grace met someone online, although very little is known about him, and he recently decided to stop speaking to her, telling her it could never work. She was heartbroken. At the beginning of the school year, her school hired a new Physics teacher, Matthew Harper, and she briefly had a secret relationship with him. She has since ended her relationship with Matthew and moved in with Boston. She recently accidentally amplified John Banks, enabling him to teach his father four abilities. She has recently applied to both Brown and Cornell University. She was accepted into both but is yet to make a decision as to which she will attend. Grace has graduated high school, but during her graduation ceremony in her Everyman's Speech, she revealed her previous relationship with Matthew. He was fired as a result. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters